Cryogenic containers have unique insulation requirements and are commonly used for very low temperature storage. Some vehicle fuel cells use cryogenic containers to store fuel in fluid form at very low temperatures. Measuring the fluid level inside of a cryogenic container can be difficult as both the containers and their contents pose special challenges.